The way i am
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Kai bukanlah Tao yang selalu menemani Sehun hang out bersama di malam hari. Juga bukan Chanyeol yang bisa terang terang an mengajak Sehun berlibur ke Jepang. Tapi, Kai bisa memberikan cinta untuk Sehun. KaiHun.


Sudah menjadi rutinitas sang magnae jika ia bosan di dorm maka akan pergi keluar, entah itu mencari makan atau sekedar jalan jalan. Jika dulu biasa ia lakukan bersama Tao sahabatnya, sekarang tidak lagi. Keputusan yang di buat Tao beberapa waktu lalu membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama sama lagi. Sehun sebenarnya sangat menyayangkan hal itu. Tapi Sehun percaya, mungkin ini jalan terbaik yang harus di tempuh sahabatnya.

.

Sehun sudah bersiap siap, malam ini ia dan Chanyeol akan ke jalanan apgujeong. Schedule yang semakin padat membuat Sehun sedikit stress, setelah berbincang tadi dengan Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk sedikit olahraga malam, mungkin bisa dengan naik sepeda.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap. Sehun menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Ayo, Hun! Suho Hyung bilang kita harhs kembali dua jam setelah ini. Besok jam 9 kita ada jadwal. Jadi, kita tetap harus istirahat meski sebentar."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia dan Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan penyamarannya. Berharap saja, semoga sasaeng fans yang berkeliaran di luar dorm sana tidak akan menyadari gelagat mereka.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Kai kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hnn.." Jawab Sehun samar.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris di balik masker yang di gunakannya.

Bagi Chanyeol, Kai beruntung karena memiliki sehun sebagai kekasih. Beruntungnya lagi, Sehun tetap sayang pada pemuda berkulit tan itu meski jarang menemani Sehun hang out berdua. Sehun itu suka sekali jalan jalan di malam hari. Jika mengizinkan pemuda berkulit seputih salju ini pasti akan melakukannya setiap hari, sayangnya tidak karena untuk istirahat saja sulit. Sehun akan keluar jika memiliki waktu rehat tiga sampai lima jam. Dan untuk boyband yang naik daun seperti mereka bukan hal mudah untuk mendapat waktu sebanyak itu. Makanya jika ada kesempatan tidak akan Sehun sia siakan.

...

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun dan Chanyeol segera menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda. Untunglah yang berkeliaran di sini hanya anak anak muda -bukan exol sepertinya -yang sibuk dg kegiatannya masing masing. Walau Chanyeol merasa ada fans yang mengikuti dari belakang sih. Sepertinya mengambil foto mereka berdua. Beruntungnya fans itu tidak mendekat dan menjaga jarak aman. Its okay, karena mereka keluar bukan untuk berkencan.

Sehun dan chanyeol tertawa bahagia bahkan sesekali berteriak. Melepaskan penat dan stressnya. Ada efek tersendiri jika bisa menghirup udara bebas di luar. Meski lelah, memaksakan tubuh mereka memenuhi jadwal ini dan itu perlahan rasa lelah itu menghilang. Bagi Sehun sendiri istirahat terbaik adalah dengan menyenangkan diri. Definisi menyenangkan diri di sini adalah dengan pergi jalan jalan keluar dan wisata kuliner.

Ups.. sepertinya mereka harus melanggar jam malam karena Chanyeol dan Sehun berniat pulang telat pagi ini.

...

Jika boleh jujur, Kai sendiri tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Saat istirahat biasanya Kai gunakan untuk tidur. Si raja tidur, tittle itu memang pantas di dapatkannya. Oleh karena itu Kai akan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan sebaik baiknya. Dia tahu tidak bisa menggunakan waktu istirahatnya yg sedikit untuk bersama Sehun. Waktu waktu kebersamaan mereka mungkin ya saat latihan menari. Atau saat saat tampil di panggung, atau tempat umum seperti Airport. Kai suka memulai skinship dengan Sehun di saat saat itu. Menghiburnya juga menghibur fans kan? Tapi, Sehun terkadang terlihat risih. Ia tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan mereka di publik. Kai tidak peduli. Kapan lagi ia bisa begitu dengan kekasihnya? Sedikit 'kode' kepada Fans tidak apa apakan?

...

Atau selasa ini mungkin ia ada waktu. Kai kebetulan tidak ada jadwal di siang dan sore hari. Ia bisa gunakan untuk tidur. Malam harinya mungkin bisa di gunakan untuk keluar bersama Sehun. Lelaki paleskin itu juga tidak sibuk. Jadi, mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan tempat apa yang akan di kunjungi.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Gym?" Usul Sehun. Kai yang tengah duduk menghadap Tv, langsung menoleh. Mengangkat sebelah tangan Sehunke udara.

"Dengan tubuh kurus begini ingin ke Gym? Kamu masih terlalu kecil Hun? Ke restaurant ayam saja bagaimana?"

"Seenaknya saja, memangnya kau tidak kurus apa? Lagipula aku lebih tinggi darimu? Otomatis aku lebih berat dan besar darimu Kai-ssi."

"Haha.. Ayo kita adu penampilan fisik di kamar, aku buka bajuku dan kau buka bajumu? Biar kau lebih puas!" Tantang Kai. Sehun tak membalas lagi, Postur tubuh Kai memang lebih berotot dan terbentuk di banding dia. Tak jarang Kai berpenampilan sok seksi di hadapannya dengan topless.

"Ayolah, Kai! Aku inginnya ke Gym" kali ini suara sehun terdengar agak merengek. Status bayi besar di grup memang tidak bisa di hilangkan di dalam diri Sehun. Tampang saja sok datar, kelakuan di dorm masih seperti anak TK.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak bisa selalu menemanimu keluar, dan saat keluar kau ingin kita ke Gym."

"Itu karena kau yang mementingkan tidurmu."

Kai hanya terkekeh. "Kupikir kau menikmati waktu mu dg pergi keluar bersama para Hyung. Ada siapa saja? Donghae sunbae, Zitao, sekarang Chanyeol. Aku hanya membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang kau suka. Bukankah Oh Sehun selalu melakukan apa yang ia sukai?" Kai menaikkan alisnya sedikit nakal. Lalu mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Iya.. Tapi, aku lebih suka jika melakukannya bersamamu."

"Ya sudah.. kita mulai saja sekarang. Kemanapun asal jangan ke Gym." Putus Kai mutlak. Lelaki bekulit lebih gelap itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju bupet, mengambil perlengkapan menyamar.

...

Tempat yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi adalah restaurant. Restaurant ayam tentu saja. Padahal Sehun ingin restaurant Jepang. Namun, urung. Sehun itu akan sulit berkutik jika sudah hanya berdua dengan Kai. Aura mendominasi lelaki tan itu sangat kuat. Tbh, terkadang lebih seru hang out bersama para Hyung ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ke kafe noona ku saja ya ? Aku sudah rindu dengan Rahee." Mereka di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kai. Menggunakan mobil Sehun tentu saja. Lagi lagi Sehun hanya diam yang berarti jawaban Iya bagi Kai.

.

Mereka pulang pukul 12 malam. Tempat yang telah di kunjungi hanya dua, yaitu restaurant ayam dan Cafe milik Noona nya Kai. Di cafe pun hanya Sehun habiskan dengan menumpang tidur. Kalau Kai asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, mengajak Rahee bermain pastinya. Berhubung Sehun tidak tertarik ikut keluar bersama paman-sepupu itu, Sehun hanya berdiam di Cafe untuk kemudian numpang tidur.

"Ayo kita makan." Tawar Kai. Kai mengeluarkan makanan dari plastik hitam. Sehun tidak tahu apa itu.

"Katannya kau ingin sushi. Noona yang membelinya tadi. Makanlah"

Sepasang mata sehun menatap ceria objek di depannya. "Whoaaa..."

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Maaf jika acara kencannya tadi tidak sesuai harapanmu. Ya.. beginilah aku.."

Sehun mendongak dg mulut penuh sushi didalamnya.

"Lain kali kita bisa mengunjungi tempat yang kau inginkan. Tapi, jangan di sini. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu risih." Tentu saja, di korea terlalu banyak mata fans yang mengawasi mereka.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengambil liburan bersama, mengunjungi tempat yang sama, seperti yang kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Haha.."

"Yaa.. aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu." Jawab Sehun.

Kai terkekeh, tangannya terulur membersihkan sisa makanan yang tertinggal di bibir Sehun.

"Makanlah dengan benar. Atau kau minta di cium untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu."

Cup

Kai mencium sekilas sudut bibir Sehun.

"Terima kasih, masih mencintaiku. Tetap begini ya sayang!" Bisik Kai.

Meski mereka sesama lelaki, ucapan Kai membuat perut Sehun serasa ada kupu kupu terbang yang sangat banyak di sana. Tangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas pelukan Kai.

Sama sama jawaban Sehun dalam anggukannya di bahu Kai.

Sorry for typo, very standard idea, and thx for reading!


End file.
